paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiro
Jiro (じろう Jirou) is a Japanese Yakuza member and the twelfth character available in PAYDAY 2. He is the fourth paid character, and like his predecessors Clover, Sokol and Dragan, he was released in his own character pack. Background ''Prior to PAYDAY 2'' Jiro was born in Japan during the 1960s to a Japanese seamstress and a U.S. Navy Lieutenant stationed in Sasebo. Life was hard, as shortly after his father's fleet was removed from Japanese waters, his mother left him as well. Abandoned and left to his own devices, the resourceful Jiro knew there was only one "family" for him, the Bōsōzoku. After years of crime and violence, Jiro caught the interest of the Yakuza clan ruling Osaka and purportedly became one of their most outstanding members, following the oyabun's orders to the letter. All except for one. He had a brief but secret romantic affair with the oyabun's daughter, Yoshimi, who bore him a son, whom he named Kento. Despite Jiro's best efforts to keep their relationship undiscovered, his clan eventually found out, and on one night raided his home, killing his lover and escaping with his child. Betrayed and left for dead, Jiro himself was arrested and put behind bars for twenty years. As he finished his sentence, Jiro sought to reclaim honor for his late wife and find his lost son. As he killed his former brothers one after one, he finally found a way to track down what he was looking for, and the one man who could help him - Bain. Quotes Trivia *Jiro is the first Asian heister to make an appearance in the PAYDAY series, though likely partly as his father was presumably American (he served in the U.S. Navy). He also has blue eyes that he likely inherited from his father, a highly uncommon trait among the "pure" Japanese population. **Jiro was 13 when his father's fleet was reassigned from Sasebo, which coincided with the real relocation of the U.S. Fleet during the mid-70s. ***This makes him the oldest playable character in the series, being in his mid fifties as of 2015. *Jiro is the fourth heister to not wear a tie. *He introduces himself by name in his character pack trailer, though like most heisters ever inducted, it is still debatable whether Jiro is his real name or an alias. **Jiro is currently the only DLC heister whose name does not directly appear in the expansion pack's title, but rather in the form of additional Hiragana characters (じろう) underneath the title itself. **The character pack shows that Yoshimi and Jiro share a family grave with both of their names engraved onto it. Their grave is rather uncommon in Japan, as it is not listed by their family name, but rather, their individual names side by side. This could suggest that they never went through a proper marriage, which is reasonable seeing the circumstances of their union. *Like Wolf, Jiro had a family at one time while still serving under his boss, though to date he's the only other character with named family members aside from Dallas and Houston. Jiro had a son, Kento, with his illegitimate wife Yoshimi, shortly before she was killed by the other members of his clan and his child kidnapped. **Currently, his son's fate is still undisclosed, though it was hinted by Jiro's former clan leader that Kento is in the United States, and that Bain is the only one who can help track the boy down. *Jiro's hairstyle have changed noticeably between the trailer and final gameplay, being a full head of short hair from his induction into the Yakuza up until the end of the teaser, but then changes to a very close buzzcut by the time he arrived in the United States. *In Jiro's Introduction Trailer, the words "GENERALMCBADASS" can be seen in place of the Hollywood Sign. This is a nod to the YouTuber of the same name who creates PAYDAY 2-related videos and is sponsored by Overkill Software. *Jiro speaks very little English, using primarily Japanese most of the time, though for gameplay reasons everybody else seems to perfectly understand what he's saying. He does, however, refer to special units and fellow heisters by their proper names. His dialect hints at either a Kansai origin, or that he adopted a new accent when he moved to the region. **Jiro can also answer pager calls normally, despite his unfamiliarity with English. *Jiro is the third heister whose signature weapon (Micro Uzi) is a Secondary Weapon, and the first paid one (John Wick and Jacket are promotional characters and they were released alongside the Chimano Compact and the Jacket's Piece respectively). *Jiro is the first heister to possess an unique passive ability, his being the capability to decapitate or bisect Cloakers while wielding the Shinsakuto Katana. * Currently, Jiro doesn't call Dragan by his name and simply uses generic follow dialogue, this may be simply because they forgot to do voices lines related to calling Dragan or it is a glitch. Video PAYDAY 2 Yakuza Character Pack Trailer|Jiro's Introductory Trailer. -Payday 2- Jiro Quotes -- Yakuza Character Pack|Jiro All in-game quotes. Gallery Jiro Full.png|Jiro in full detail. Jiro Mask Overkill.png|Jiro's mask in color. Jiro with Gang.jpg|Jiro with the Payday gang. Jiro ovkill.png|Jiro without his mask. Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Yakuza Character Pack DLC